For a handheld cleaner in the related art, a power supply device and a negative pressure device are both provided in a handle, and the power supply device is typically disposed at a bottom of the handle, such that the handle has a large volume and a great weight, and thus it is not only inconvenient for a user to hold the handle, but also troublesome and uncomfortable for handholding.